My Kitty
by X.Mika.X
Summary: Hiroki/Shinosuke A little humorous. Hiroki hasn't been able to get comfortable around Shinosuke since the cat turned into a human. However, a date set for neutering and a forgotten magic kibble forces the issue. Warnings: slash, beastiality sort of


Warnings: beastiality sort of. The cat's in human form, does that make a difference?

My Kitty

Hiroki recoiled from Shinosuke when the black cat nuzzled against his thigh. He hadn't been able to treat the cat normally since Nina had turned him into a human for a few hours. Having a cat tell him that he loved him and wanted to hold him and pet him was just too weird. Not to mention the damn cat got jealous of Tetsushi.

He had a gay cat. Of all things, his precious little kitty who he had gotten over a year ago and adored and spoiled since was flaming gay for him.

Hiroki blushed slightly and pushed Shinosuke off the couch. Nina had told him more than once since the incident that Shinosuke was perfectly normal, a lot like other pets when they turned human. But Shinosuke seemed to have taken it overboard. Leo didn't obsess over his master after all.

Hiroki sighed and got up when Shinosuke jumped up onto the couch again. He had a gay cat. A really cute gay cat… Thinking back he had to admit that Shinosuke would have made a really cute human. A cute girl human though! He did not make a cute guy. Not at all. But a girl…. With his long silky black hair, green eyes framed with long thick lashes and small, full pouting lips, he was many a man's wet dream come to life. Or he would be if he lost something below the belt and gained something above.

Hiroki shook his head to clear it of bizarre thoughts and left his room, grimacing to himself when Shinosuke followed him.

His mom was in the kitchen, making dinner. Hiroki tried to steal a taste but she caught him and banged his fingers with a spoon.

"Don't ruin your appetite," she ordered.

Catching sight of the cat twined around his ankles, his mom scowled. "We need to get that cat neutered. I do not need more little kittens running around the neighborhood. We've put it off for far too long. I'm calling the vet tomorrow."

Hiroki paled. Neuter Shinosuke? She couldn't! That would be awful. Unmanning anyone, even if he was gay was horrible…

Hiroki quickly reminded himself that Shinosuke was a cat. He had owned cats in the past and they had been neutered. It had never really bothered him before. He saw too many kittens homeless, wandering around half-starved or being chased away by street vendors with butcher knives in hand. But for some reason, he didn't like the thought of Shinosuke being neutered.

Maybe it was because he had seen the cat in human form. That was probably it. Shinosuke was more like a human to him now and not so much just an animal. The cat had feelings… They were for him, but still…

He quickly left the kitchen, preoccupied, and strode back to his room. His mom wouldn't let him keep Shinosuke unless if the cat got neutered. Hiroki knew that. The only reason it hadn't happened already is that his dad didn't much care and his mom kept forgetting. But she had decided on a time to do it, so she would. Hiroki's mother might be a bit of a flake sometimes, but when she decided to finally do something, she did it.

He opened the door to his room and slipped in, letting it slide shut behind him as he leaned against it with a sigh.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Hiroki was assaulted with a loud, "Don't let her!"

His eyes shot open and they widened further to see Shinosuke, in human form, standing two feet in front of him.

"Don't let that woman neuter me!" the brunet repeated.

All Hiroki could do was stare. "How-?" he choked out.

Shinosuke waved a hand dismissively. "Nina accidentally made two magic kibble thingies and dropped the other without noticing."

"Tha-That was months ago!"

Shinosuke looked unperturbed. "Yes," he said, raising an eyebrow and giving Hiroki an expression that clearly said, 'and your point is?'

Hiroki shook hi head. This was his cat who ate off the floor all the time and had probably eaten bugs and even a mouse when he could catch one.

Shinosuke apparently got impatient with Hiroki's amazement. "You can't let her neuter me!" He sounded desperate.

Hiroki took a closer look. He looked a little desperate too. His oh-so-green eyes were wide and frightened and there was some sweat beading on his brow.

"Why do you care? You're a cat," Hiroki said, crossing his arms.

Shinosuke's slender brows snapped together and his eyes narrowed into a glare. "How would _you_ like to be castrated?"

Hiroki paled. Okay, so he wouldn't like it at all. It seemed Shinosuke's opinion on the matter matched his own thoughts earlier.

"Well you would you get out of it?" Hiroki asked. "She'll make me give you away if I don't get you neutered."

Shinosuke flushed slightly and looked to the side. "I could just stay like this…"

Hiroki shook his head rapidly. "Nuh-uh."

Shinosuke's blush darkened but he turned to face Hiroki, looking angry. "Why not?!" he demanded.

It was Hiroki's turn to blush. The truth was, as badly as he had been treating Shinosuke in the past few months, he was his cat. He adored the affectionate black fur ball. He didn't want his baby turned into a human he was uncomfortable around.

Of course, now, even the cat made him a little uncomfortable. If he was being honest with himself, he could admit it was because Shinosuke in human form was damn cute. He was cuter than most of the girls at Hiroki's school by a lot. Plus, he so obviously loved him. Hiroki was close friends with Tetsushi. Plenty of girls liked him, but most liked his friend more. He was used to being second, third or lower on girls' lists of people they wanted to date. It was flattering that Shinosuke liked him so much.

But just so uncomfortable. Shinosuke was a _guy_ with all the parts that came with that. He wasn't a girl, no matter how pretty he was. And Hiroki wasn't gay. He liked girls. He didn't like guys at all. Even though he did occasionally catch himself staring at the other guys on the tennis room while they were changing….

Hiroki shook his head, denying his thoughts. He looked up again and found Shinosuke's face inches away, eyes staring into Hiroki's own.

Neither moved for a few moments, Hiroki too surprised at the other boy's closeness and a little spellbound by Shinosuke's bright green eyes. This close he could see the streaks of gold and amber and the few flecks of blue that made his eyes so green.

He started to move away, but froze when Shinosuke leaned closer. What was he doing?! Shinosuke just kept coming closer and closer and Hiroki squeezed his eyes shut.

A moment later, a light pressure touched his lips.

Hiroki's eyes shot open to find Shinosuke with his eyes shut only millimeters away. He pulled back with a start, eyes wide.

Shinosuke, his _cat_, had just kissed him.

Said cat pulled back, looking mortified. "S-sorry," he whispered.

A moment of silence passed and then Shinosuke shoved past Hiroki and out of the door.

Hiroki was too shocked to do anything until a loud, "What? Hey!" emitted from the kitchen. His mom was home! For all she knew, Shinosuke was just some random freak. Hiroki mused in the part of his mind not panicking that his cat sort of looked like a freak with his long hair, all black clothes, and collar.

Most of his mind was concentrated on the present, as he bolted out of the house, ignoring his mom's yelling. He would explain later. He couldn't just let Shinosuke run away though. The cat had never been outside in his life except for the once before. It was pure luck that he hadn't gotten run over by a car or gotten in trouble then. Hiroki didn't trust that Shinosuke would be so lucky again.

He ran out of the house, just in time to see a lock of black hair disappear around the corner. Feet pounding on the pavement, he followed Shinosuke until his breath was coming in heavy uneven gasps and his legs were screaming. But Shinosuke had to be doing worse. Hiroki was gaining on him for one thing. Plus, Hiroki got a lot of exercise because of tennis while Shinosuke usually just lazed around the house all day.

Finally he managed to corner Shinosuke in an alleyway.

The slightly shorter boy looked around wildly looking for an escape route, before visibly giving up. His shoulders slumped and he hung his head, sliding to the ground.

Hiroki struggled, trying to come up with something to say for minutes, until Shinosuke's shoulders started shaking.

Hiroki looked at him intensely. If he started laughing….

However, when a drop fell to the ground, Hiroki realized what was happening. Shinosuke was crying. He paled. He couldn't deal with crying people. It wasn't fair when someone started crying. All he wanted to do was make them stop so he would do anything. This time was no exception.

He closed the distance between them quickly and knelt down next to Shinosuke. "Hey, don't cry," he said softly.

He didn't get a response.

Slowly, carefully, he wrapped his arms around the shaking form and pulled him into an embrace.

Shinosuke started off tense, but quickly melted into Hiroki's arms, body relaxing to fit against Hiroki's perfectly. Hiroki's eyes widened but he didn't move. This felt… nice.

Hiroki held the trembling boy until the shaking slowed and then finally stopped.

Surprisingly, Shinosuke was the one to pull away. "Wha-What was that?" he asked, voice raspy.

Hiroki stayed silent for a moment, confused, before figuring it out. "Crying. You were crying. That's right… Cats don't cry do they?"

Shinosuke shook his head, using his long sleeve to wipe his eyes.

Hiroki helped him, cupping his face in his hands and wiping the remnants of tears away with his thumbs. Shinosuke looked surprisingly vulnerable… He had seen the brunet be everything from angry to confident, from happy to surprised, but he had never looked particularly vulnerable or cute. Now… he most definitely did.

Slowly, without thinking about anything but the hopeless look in his eyes, he leaned forward and caught Shinosuke's lips with his own, pulling the shorter boy into another kiss.

The result was gratifying. When he pulled back again, Shinosuke looked amazed and ecstatic. He didn't look sad anymore.

Hiroki smiled at the shock. He would wonder what this meant about his sexuality and his current relationship later. Right now he was content to see his cherished pet happy.

A/N: Sort of bestiality in a weird twisted way? I don't think it really counts, but… uh.. Yeah. I wrote this story awhile ago and just edited it. I haven't read more than the first two or three books for this series, so I have no doubt it doesn't quite fit with later books. This was #6 of my MoW. As for the title of this thing... it is meant to be shouted like your a little kid and are throwing a fit. Try it. 3

Review?


End file.
